Cronic the Hedgehog VS LO1-332
MarioVsSonicFan VS ImagoDesattrolante! Interlude Cronic the Hedgehog (O.C to MVSF) VS LO1-342 (O.C to Imago). Its MVSF's job to do Cronic and Imago's job to do LO1-332! Its time to find out who would win in a Death Battle! Cronic The Hedgehog (MVSF) Cronic is one of MVSF's Strongest character. Cronic can control, Fire, Thunder and Water. For Fire Cronic can shoot out Flames out of his wrist and throw Fireballs. For Ice he can freeze foes and make Ice swords and finally for Thunder, he can summon a Thunder storm and electrocute foes. Cronic can Teleport and Glide through the air and even breath underwater for 2 hours. Cronic holds the Black Rings. With the Black Rings it makes Cronic has powerful has he is but the sad thing is nothing in the whole Universe or any universe can destroy or remove them. But when Cronic is pushed his limits, he Turns into Super Cronic! Super Cronic increases his powers very high and it makes him have flight. Cronic can also turn into Hyper Cronic but only when he is in his Super form. But this might be the most powerful thing about Cronic. As you might know if you go to his page, he has a Dark form. How does Cronic get the ability to turn into that form. He has to die. Cronic was defeated and killed by a God, but right after he died he came back to life and was Dark Cronic. Dark Cronic has the power to kill a god and when Dark Cronic defeats his target, he comes back to life in his normal form. Dark Cronic can turn Into Core has well. Core has the power of Cronic's Drak,Super and Hyper form but into one. Cronic is always up for a fight and he will do anything two save the day. Zonic: So whats your choose, Sacrifice your planet or yourself? Cronic: With the power i have, i don't have two decide! LO1-332 (Imago) Boomstick: the Ocean is full of wonders...Blue Whales, Giant Squids, Nightmare Fuel...and Eldritch Horrors! Wiz: Such as LO1-332! The Terror hidden by the Sea! (332 makes a scream/roar) Boomstick: What is that thing?!?!?!?! Wiz: Weighing over 60,000 tons and 722 feet long it is a absolute Behemoth. Boomstick: It carries a very dangerous type of Virus that can completely wipe a planets life out of existence in a matter of months! Rhat's some stuff I'll need to see the Doctor for! Wiz: But it does not simply float stationary to attack! It can use its signature Energy Breath, containing unimaginable power! Boomstick: It can power any part of its body with the energy, including its vital organs. Wiz: It can swim at 1000 knots in the Outer Core of the Earth, break the sound barrier merely by its tail, and smash through a continental plate! Boomstick: It has regeneration capable of making it be able to recover from a pool of blood, and regenerate none the worse. Wiz: But it has some weaknesses too. Boomstick: It is extremely slow on land, having multiple vital organs, particularly brains makes them extremely vulnerable, and the Energy Breath decreases in power the further it travels. Wiz:But it is still something that is extremely deadly... (332 Roars) The Fight! Cronic was on angel island chilling on the grass when all of a sudden he heard a big wave pass by Angel Island. Cronic: Huh. What was that? Only something giant can make a big wave like that. Cronic then teleported and saw what made the wave. it was LO1-332. ''' Cronic: what the........... '''332 Roars Cronic: Woah! Thats a big one! 332 Roared again and was ready to fight Cronic ''' Cue Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96gTzBbydQc Cronic: you look like your ready to fight! BRING IT! '''332 Roars Loader than before! Nobody Blink! 3! 2! 1! FIGHT! Cronic threw a Fire ball and hits 332 in the face. 332 then grabbed Cronic with his mouth and threw him in the Water and went down and hit Cronic with his head. Cronic then froze 332 and teleported him and himself into the sky. Cronic then electrocuted 332 and kicked him into the ocean. Cronic then teleported again and Punched 332 in the back but it did not hurt him. 332 then turned around and grabbed Cronic again but then he swallowed Cronic. 332 then lands back in the water. but then he felt something moving in his stomach and then Cronic came out of 332's mouth and then was Super Cronic! ''' Super Cronic: Take this! '''Cronic then punched 332 in the stomach 10 times and then kicked him onto air and teleported and kicked 332 on Land. Ironic then went flying right at 322 but then 332 used his energy breath and but Cronic dodged it. 332 did it more times but at the 4th try he got Cronic. Super Cronic: AHHHH! 332 screams/roars and then does another energy breath and hit Cronic into the sea. But then Cronic came out of the water and this time was Hyper Cronic! Cue Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNsGT2Pjug8 Hyper Cronic: All right big guy, prepare to DIE! Cronic then teleported both himself and 332 into space and then Cronic blasted 332 with a energy beam and went behind him and kick him down. ''' '''332 roars! 332 then hits Cronic with his tail and then grabbed Cronic in his mouth and crunched him with his teeth and then he spited Cronic out of his mouth. Cronic then was dead, but then all of a sudden 332 heard something. ???: You have no idea what you have done 332: ? ???: You will now suffer Cronic's eyes then opened but all they were was white. Cronic's marks and pain were gone. Cronic: you have no idea what you have done! Cronic whole body but his eyes were full of Darkness and became Black. Cue Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mg-SdiLc2Es Dark Cronic: Well big guy. ITS TIME TO DIE!!!!! Dark Cronic then went right at and repitivly Punched and kicked 332 again and again and then finally kicked him into the sun. But then 332 went out of the sun and then charged up is Energy breath and then Dark Cronic turned into Core and went right at 332. Cronic then blasted a energy beam of both Fire, Ice and Lighting and then 332 then finally did his energy breath and then both forces of power combined and then all of a sudden there was a Black Hole! Core: WHAT! 332 Roars/screams! Both Core and 332 were sucked up into the Black Hole and then the Hole closed. Both Cronic/Core and 332 were gone. KO! Results! That was AWESOME! But your probably wondering who won and also wondering the the heck just happened, well let me explain. Both Cronic and 322 have amazing Power but it all ended like that because no madder what they just keep going. 332 has a healing factor and Dark Cronic and Core can't die. So mostly Cores Super Blast + 332's Energy Breath = Black Hole that they are sucked into. So the winner is........... No one. this is not even a draw Because they might still be fighting, no one knows what the heck happened in Chuck Norris vs Segata Sanshiro and this fight ends at the same case. Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015